Second Verse
by dixonfaels
Summary: Beth is awake, she is alive. Seeming to be left behind by those who care about her she sets off on her own journey of survival. Will she find "her group" and will she survive long enough to be reunited with the mystery man from her spotty memory?
1. Chapter 1

Beth awoke abruptly. Her head was spinning with a splitting headache. "Where am I?" she thought. Everything was white and too bright for her sore eyes. Tangled in a damp sheet that was wrapped around her small frame. Tight and secure she fought to free herself all while she strained to use her left arm. What was happening? Was she dreaming?

Once free from her cocoon she struggled to stand. The left side of her body was numb. Her left leg tingled but regain some function, she figured she could stand but her arm wasn't asleep; there were no pins and needles like when you lay on one side for too long. This wasn't from being wrapped like a mummy that cloth. She strained her eyes and began to focus in on her surroundings. The buildings in the background were familiar; it was Atlanta. Not the Atlanta she had once visited with her family on weekend getaways. It was half demolished and mostly burnt. In the other direction was a wooded forest and she could smell the dampness from the forest floor. It must have just rained. The hot, humid air felt like a blanket on her skin.

Still astonished by her surroundings Beth got to her feet without any grace. It was like she was cut in half. One side, fully functioning and on her one side was her arm hanging there like a useless bunch of bones and flesh.

Why was she alone?

What was happening?

So many questions ran through her pounding head. She raised her right hand to her head and she put her fingers through her tussled blonde hair. It was sticky with blood. Panic and fear stuck her body and she flashed back to a scene in her mind. It was like a movie or a dream; nothing seemed real in what she later thought of as a memory. There were people, a hallway… her friends were there she thought. But these people weren't her friends from school. But she knew she knew them and cared for them. She searched this memory for anything to soothe her racing mind. No family stood in that memory but there was a feeling of connection and there was a man with a rugged look and from the feeling she had, she knew, he was special and he felt like more than family.

"What the hell is going on?!" she spoke in a small breathy voice.

A moan arose from the woods. A disheveled man was coming towards her, and boy, he stunk! Beth was confused by the situation but knew she had to move and quickly. Her semi-frozen left side made this difficult of course but she managed to hobble away to the other side of where she woke up. Hidden behind a large tree she watched the corpse-like man stagger away. Somehow she managed out of his sight and was no longer his prey.

Beth slid down the tree trunk and sat in the dirt. She knew she had to figure out what had happened to her but nothing was coming to her mind quick enough. Her right hand searched her sticky hair and face. She found something, a dent or a hole on the left back side of her head. She gasped but felt no pain when she touched it. Franticly she searched her body, looking for any more signs of questionable marks or wounds. Running her hand along her face Beth found a small hole on her forehead. Now the panic rushed her body. Maybe it was the fear but she didn't feel the pain of this discovery. It must be the position of these wounds that were making her left side feel like it didn't exist. This was all so overwhelming for her. She just woke up in what can only be described as a makeshift casket. Who had done that and why had they left her there? So many questions were racing though her very damaged skull. Heck, who knows if all this was real, she thought. Why was she able to wake up after such a horrific injury? Whoever had wrapped her in that sheet must have thought she was dead.

She glanced back to the mysterious sheet she had escaped from. There was a shovel not five feet from where she awoke. That could have come in handy if that walking corpse had come any closer. And just beside that shovel… were the beginnings of a grave. Her heart sunk. Maybe she was one of those walking corpses now because she sure as hell wasn't alive. This isn't what she remembered, even if it was a faint memory and not very clear. This isn't what being alive felt like. But this was her reality and she was going to figure this out even if she was left behind without a thought or a proper funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting at the base of her savior tree for what seemed like hours Beth found the strength to return to her burial site. Searching for any answers or clues to help her figured out what had happened. Some grass by the grave in progress was disturbed, like someone had turned on their heels in fear and made the decision to flight. She wasn't sure how she knew this or why she knew to look for these signs but she didn't question it. That fact she was even thinking of anything other than the pain that she _should_ have been in was a miracle. The marks on the ground were met with others who had run in the same direction, it looked like about dozen or so foot prints. What could have made such a large group of people run off without a second thought for the body they were burying? While tracking these prints she found a Bible. Huh, must have been for my service she thought. Nice touch. Beth grabbed the Bible with her good hand and tried to force it into her left. It wasn't working, she couldn't grasp the book no matter how hard she tried or concentrated. Frustrated she threw the book to the ground, without much force mind you. What use was "The Good Book" right now anyway? This didn't look like anything God would do. This wasn't his handy work.

Beth's eyes wondered around the scene when she landed on the shovel. Maybe she could use it for protection if she saw one of those walking dead guys again. She didn't know what they were capable of or why she should be afraid but her instincts told her she needed protection. This rusty old shovel would have to do. Another quick scan and she came across a small bag. It was a ratty old backpack with a few items in it. An empty plastic water bottle, a ladle and a few bits and bobs that Beth gave little mind to.

She wasn't sure if she should stay where she was incase those who were burring her came back to finish the job. Who knows, maybe they weren't to be trusted anyway. Maybe they had "killed" her. No, that didn't make sense. Since when do murderers have a funeral service for their victims? Never. These people cared about Beth. She knew she had to find them, even if it killed her… for real this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Gathering herself, the ratty backpack and her rusty old weapon Beth staggered along in the direction of the footprints in the soft ground. The rain that must have just passed before she woke had made the ground perfect for imprints to be left behind. She wasn't fast by any means but she tried her best to make good time, the sun would be setting soon and she was alone, poorly armed and in a dark forest. If she made it through the night unscathed she'd be the luckiest undead girl there ever was.

The footprints seemed less hurried by the time she had gotten deep into the woods. Maybe they were close by she thought. Searching around her for any sign of shelter or life she saw a large rocky opening at the bottom of a hill. Shelter, she breathed deeply. Hoping she was the only one who had this grand idea for safety from the night Beth hobbled over to the opening in the rock. Armed with her shovel and all the courage she could muster she peered into the dark abyss. It seemed safe enough and didn't look like there was anyone or anything was habituating this safe. With a sigh of relief Beth found the ground without poise and left out a more pained sound that came out a lot louder than she meant. This must be what it felt to be old she laughed to herself quietly.

After closing her eyes for what felt like a few minutes she was woken by rustling in the brushes beside her rocky fortress. The moon was high in the sky and illuminated the wooded area like it was out of a fairytale. This wasn't a fairytale, she wasn't in her bed at home and she wasn't 5 years old anymore. There was no savior in her story right now. It was all her and without a beat she rose to her feet. She had gained some sort of function in her left leg but her foot tingled and burned something awful. She was lucky, and she knew it. The fact that she could move at all wasn't lost on her.

Peering out onto the night she saw something, something slow and staggering like a drunk after a night out on the town. It was one of those walking dead guys, but it looked like a woman this time. Beth knew what she had to do if it got too close or caught her scent. Holding her breath Beth watched intently and surveyed the land just outside her rocky fortress. There was some more movement to the right and then the left. Shit, she was surrounded and up the preverbal creek without a paddle. She sat still a tried her best to breathe as stealthily as possible. The walkers stumbled passed her, all the while groaning and moaning and making Beth's skin crawl. For a brief moment she thought maybe she was one of them. Why else would they leave her be, twice now. She didn't want to over think it or start to panic. There wasn't time for that.

Feeling somewhat rested from her time in the cave as the sun began to rise in the sky Beth made her way through the forest. The air was feeling cool on her fair skin and it was a welcomed feeling from the previous day and the humidity that clung to her body like the wet blanket she had awoke in. Beth realized that finding the people who had thought she was dead wouldn't be as easy as she thought. They could be days away by now. She had no idea how long she was presumed dead. It could have been days. She could have been in a coma. It would make sense though, if she were in a coma after what she could only guess was a bullet to the head. Not many survive such a severe injury and live to talk about it. She was left in that mummy state and unharmed from walking corpses and wild animals. "Miracle", Beth thought. She was a breathing freakin' miracle.

Beth found herself dragging her wounded body throughout the forest until about midday when the pain of hunger reminded her that she was indeed, alive. Dehydrated and starving Beth knew she had to find sustenance. There was a small creek running through the forest but she couldn't risk drinking the water without properly filtering it. She wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable when it came to surviving off the land but this was life or death and somewhere in her, she knew exactly what to do.

With a swift rip to the sleeve of her t-shirt she was granted with a filter of sorts. The water could be filtered through the plastic water bottle and piece of fabric but would still need to be boiled. Where the hell was she to find a pot to boil water in? And fire? Shit.

Beth's head was pounding and she knew it was in part the lack of water and food. Digging through the dirty backpack she found the ladle. It wasn't plastic it was metal. Thank God, she thought, this would do for boiling the water clean enough to drink. Now, fire… fire… Digging again through the bag she found a piece of glass that looked like it belonged to a pair of bifocals. Hmm, this could work, just like using a magnifying glass to set fire to anthills. Not that Beth had ever been so cruel but somehow she remembered someone in her past life, maybe a brother who had shown her this trick. She'd without a doubt had turned up her nose to this gross use of power but thank goodness for little boys and their love of destruction. It was going to save her life and give her fire. Gathering sticks and kindling for her makeshift water purification system Beth heard the all to familiar sound of a walker in the distance. This time she wasn't as lucky. She had to use the shovel to bash the poor bastard in the head. No easy feat using only one arm without enough fuel in her body to barely stand straight. Beth brought the shovel down after the walker fell to the ground with a groan and grunt. Right through the cranium with the tip of the rusted shovel, dark syrupy blood poured over the forest floor. With a slight gag Beth recoiled back and sighed. She didn't want to kill anyone or anything, ever. Running on adrenaline and shear luck Beth returned to her small pile of sticks to begin lighting the fire.

After two ladles full of water Beth felt relieved and ready to find something to eat. But what? She had no fishing line and doubted many fish would be in this creek, let alone big enough to eat. Thinking maybe she'd get lucky sorting through the backpack once more Beth dug her right hand in the bag. Not finding much that would help her procure a snack. A couple of safety pins, two pieces of sealed gauze (making a mental note to place these on her open wounds), some other random first aid supplies and a small knife barely worthy of witling a twig. The knife would have to do for now. Maybe she could find a squirrel or rat. "Ugh" she said out loud at the thought of eating a rodent. Beggars can't be choosers, she thought.

After about an hour of trying to stab a tiny mouse Beth thought it better to stop and figure out another plan. It was almost mid afternoon and she wasn't much further from her rock shelter the night before. Grabbing another ladle full of luke-warm creek water Beth sat, not thinking or moving. Feeling detached from everything around her. This wasn't a time to slip into a depression or feel melancholy for an old life she wasn't even sure she had.

Putting out her small fire with a few weak kicks of her right foot Beth decided to move on and hope for the best. Maybe getting rid of a fire this late in the day was a bad idea but she couldn't sit there all night and risk being seen. She needed shelter and a place to rest. Her head wounds were too serious to ignore but she had no choice at this point. It didn't look like any hospitals were taking patients back in Atlanta.

Beth made it about half a mile down the creek when she came across an old hunter shack. It didn't look like much and hopefully it had been abandoned and not picked clean of supplies. Beth raised the shovel like she was about to use it as leverage to leap over the high jump at the Olympics. Beth knocked on the door; it was the polite thing to do even if this harsh new world didn't call for pleasantries anymore. No one came to the door and Beth pressed her ear to the door… nothing. No moans, no groans… she might have just hit the jackpot in the middle of some sort of apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside the little shack in the middle of nowhere Beth felt relief wash over her. She was hot, dirty and severely injured but at this moment, she felt a sense of contentment. Finding the shoddy lock for the cabin door Beth quickly locked it behind her. It would have to do for now. Beth made a swift sweep of her sanctuary to make sure she was indeed, alone. The air was stale and it hung tightly in her nose. A couple of sneezes later Beth steadied herself and found the small kitchenette in hopes of finding some sort of meal. A few cans of beans, a box of mac 'n cheese and a tin of anchovies. Delish, she thought to herself. Without hesitation Beth grabbed one of the can of beans and searched the drawer for a can opener. Cold beans would have to do for tonight, she wasn't about to figure out if this cabin had electricity for the microwave or fuss with the gas on the smallest oven she had ever seen.

Using one hand wasn't easy and Beth grew frustrated with herself. Getting the can of beans open was a bit of a struggle but all in all, worth it. After her meal Beth dragged herself to the tiny bathroom. It wasn't much but it was more than she had seen God knows how long. Testing the faucet for water supply Beth was pleasantly surprised to see some gurgling brown water pour out. After about a minute it was clear and running smoothly. A small smile came across Beth's pink lips and she looked up to find a rough looking woman looking back at her. On second look she realized that woman was her. Almost frightened by the reflection in the mirror Beth stepped back. With a large gulp Beth returned to the sink to shut off the water. Seeing herself like this was unsettling, the dried blood on her face, on her neck and throughout her hair made tears well up in her eyes. Two rough scars from poorly stitched stitches ran along her cheek and forehead. She hadn't had a moment to feel sorry for herself or let herself feel enough to cry. What the hell was she doing and how the hell was she alive? These questions kept racing through her mind on an endless loop.

Pushing her emotions to the side Beth grabbed a cloth that was folded in the cabinet above the toilet. Running the water over the cloth Beth brought it up to her face and began to clean away the dirt and grime from her soft, fair skin. Taking extra care she cleaned her wounds with the cool water from the tap. She knew she needed stitches but had no way to operate on herself. Infection could be setting in as she stood there in shock of her appearance. With a cleaner face and wounds than before Beth searched the small medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She found some pain pills and a mysterious antibiotic. Both would have to do for now, the risk was worth it at this point.

The sun was low in the sky by the time Beth made it back to the main room. There was a couch a small TV that looked like it belonged back in 1950 and a small fireplace. Not wanting to draw any attention to her existence in the cabin the fireplace would stay empty tonight. Flopping down on the musty couch Beth became stoic of the situation. This was home for tonight and possibly the foreseeable future or as long as Beth was to survive with a head wound that was so serve it had paralyzed part of her body. The mobility in her left foot came and went and her leg felt more alive than it did when she had struggled to her feet at her grave. If that was all the function she was going to recover from this injury than so be it, she could function and that brought a tiny sad smile to her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth woke to a bright light shining on her face. She had spent the night sleeping straight up on the couch. Her neck ached something awful but nothing compared to her marathon of a headache. The pills she had taken the night before must have helped her get some rest and kept the pain at bay for at least 8 hours.

Struggling to her feet Beth made it to the bathroom and attempted to use the toilet. Success! The toilet was set up with a septic tank and she was never so grateful for indoor pluming. Next was to try the small shower stall, brown water slugged through the pipes and out of the faucet. It was gross after a minute or two the water cleared and Beth was able to wash her body clean from the dirt and blood that clung to her body like a second skin. Careful not to disturb the wound on her skull Beth rinsed her hair carefully but thoroughly so she felt somewhat like herself again. Though Beth wasn't exactly who "herself" was anymore. Did she even know her own name? She figured she must have memory loss and that fit the injury perfectly. Beth looked at the dirty pile of clothes on the ground and remembered she had nothing else to change into. The thought of putting those clothes on made her stomach turn and without a second thought she threw them into the shower. Grabbing another towel she found Beth wrapped it around her slender frame. Water washed over her clothes and the grime rain down the drain. She would have to find something else to wear while these clothes dried. Maybe a lean hunter owned this cabin and left behind some belongings.

Beth searched the meager cabin and found a few t-shirts and a pair of old jeans. She slipped on the clothing and they hung off her body almost comically. Beth gathered her wet clothes and hung them around the home. She knew they would dry quicker out in the sun but she wasn't ready to face the world just yet.

By mid-day Beth had boiled a pot of drinking water and made herself a small bowl of beans to keep the pills in her stomach company. She cracked a window to help air out the musty cabin and figured out the couch was actually a sofa bed. For now she'd made the decision to just sleep on the couch the way it was instead of risking injury trying to get the frame in and out of the sofa. Those things were never comfy anyway, always having a spring poke you in the middle of the night. A few blankets on the couch would serve Beth just fine and even without electricity Beth felt at home.

She hadn't heard the familiar sound of groans and grunt of the walking dead today and it was like they didn't exist and in her own little world everything was fine. But Beth knew that wasn't true and this wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before the door was broken down by rotting corpse and her body was consumed by the decomposing mouth of some poor soul not made for this world. "That was a little bleak", Beth spoke, this time not quietly and not in fear. She laughed a little at her morbid thoughts and shook that idea from her mind.

Beth unlocked the door and looked out at the little patch of land that surrounded the cabin. The creek was close by and the sound of the running water relaxed her. She knew she had to find some more provisions and a better sense of safety. She wasn't sure if looking for what she could only guess was 'her group' was such a great idea anymore. Without shelter, food, water and weapons what did she have out there? A slight bit of hope that she would find them and she would be fine and they'd all live happily ever after? Fat chance.

Without any great discovery outside the door of the cabin Beth returned inside. Weapons, she thought. This _was _a hunters cabin after all, wasn't it? There had to be something worthy of a hunter in here. Searching the few drawers and cabinets in the room Beth found some ammo but no gun and a switchblade that was much more worthy of witling a twig than the one she had found in the ratty backpack. In fact, it was perfect for Beth. It fit in her hand just right and was light enough that she didn't have to strain too much to use it. It felt right and like she had used a knife before. She wondered why and who had taught her such a skill. A flash of the rugged man popped into her head. Was it him? It had to be, she thought. What an interesting mystery, she was like a novel to herself. Uncovering chapters without even knowing if these things had happened or if she was making them up to give herself comfort while being so alone. Beth wondered if she would ever see this man in the flesh and if he was with the group she was searching for.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came and went much like the one before it. No walkers, no wild animals and no humans. Beth was alone and she felt it deep in her soul. She wondered if the group had come back to finish off her funeral service. She wondered if it mattered. Beth felt detached from everything around her, she knew that she had to fight to survive but she wasn't sure she had the fight in her. She was piecing things together in her mind but nothing was concrete or made logical sense. What she had come to was, someone tried to kill her that much was obvious. Who it was wasn't so clear. She had the scene in her head, with the people in the hallway on opposite sides, like a face-off. The rest is blank.

Why would anyone want to kill Beth?

Fighting the urge to crawl into a ball with half of her body she had control over Beth got to her feet and headed to the bathroom. After splashing water on her face she forced half a can of beans in her belly, this time they were warm since she had figured out the gas stove. It wasn't much but it was something to keep her going even if she wasn't sure she wanted to. Another dose of mystery antibiotics down her throat and a glass of water later Beth was ready to close her eyes and forget this clusterfuck of a life she had found herself in.

The next morning she found herself startled awake my moans coming from the window in the main room. Beth had foolishly forgot to close the window before succumbing to sleep the night before. It was only open a crack but it was enough for one walker to stick his lifeless fingers through. He brought some of his undead buddies with him too. There were three of them grunting and groaning with hunger for Beth's young flesh. Using the rusty shovel Beth forced the fingers of the walker back through the window and closed in without harm to herself. What a way to wake up she thought. No need for alarms anymore just undead humans to get you going for the day, screw caffeine. The three walkers were up against the cabin making a terrible racket. They needed to be taken care of and with Beth's less than optimistic view of the world and her place in it she didn't think twice about taking them out. Marching out the door and down the stairs with her left arm along for the ride Beth flipped the knife from it's dormancy in her belt she was ready to go all the while running on pure adrenaline. Crunch, stab and down went the first one, smoosh of a skull with her boot; one down, two to go. The next two weren't as easy; they both went at her at once. Catching her off guard Beth fell back and ended up with one of the walkers lunged on top of her she managed to stab the bastard in the eye and into its brain. His partner in crime was about to get on Beth's level when she managed to free herself from under the second walker. Not today, she thought. There was still fight in her and she'd be damned to go out this way. With a flick of her wrist Beth stabbed number three with ease of a seasoned walker killer. She didn't know how she fell into this so easily but she wasn't upset by it. She felt powerful as she stood over the three finally dead corpses. As weird as it was to be proud of killing something, Beth knew she had protected herself and that was enough for her at that moment. She knew she wanted to live and if the thought of checking out ever crossed her mind again she would remember this, this feeling of confidence of being able to protect herself and her sanctuary.

With the mornings activities behind her Beth wanted to make a plan to find more food and maybe a change of clothes. It didn't seem like a big dream but in this world, well, it wasn't as easy as driving down to the mall for the afternoon. Although Beth could drive and had been since she was just over 15 she knew nothing about hot-wiring a car to be able to 'borrow' one. She second-guessed herself. Would she remember how to drive anyway? Not like there was anyone else on the road anyway, right? Her plan to find more food and a change of clothes would have to wait now. It was too late in the day and without a doubt she'd get stuck out there for the night. Maybe tomorrow if she started out early enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth started out early the next morning in search of some sort of transportation. She knew she needed a car if she was going to make it anywhere to find supplies and be able to return with them. She needed more medication; more gauze and a sling would be nice to place her arm in.

Knowing she was close to the city of Atlanta made Beth nervous. After seeing what she saw days before she knew it wasn't the same place anymore. It looked like it had been bombed and she hated the idea of anything that could survive there after an attack like that.

Getting her barrings Beth set off in the opposite direction of the city. There had to be stores out this way and hopefully they weren't over run by walkers. Armed with her knife and newfound confidence she was more than ready to fight for her life.

After about an hour walking through the forest Beth came to an opening in the trees and she spotted a rural road. She wasn't very familiar with this part of Georgia but she had left marks on the trees along her way so she could find her way back to her cabin. She had seen some other markings on the tree trunks along her way and figured that was a good idea for her to do as well. She thought about who might have left them. Maybe it was her group or maybe it was who ever tried to kill her. Putting that malicious thought out of her mind Beth was almost at the road. She spotted a car with its doors ajar. There was blood splattering along most of the seats in the car. The stench coming through the cracked doors was nauseating but Beth knew she had to explore and if she could get this car going she would be set.

Carefully opening the driver's door a decayed corpse fell onto the ground in front of her. This body was long dead and the bones fell with a clatter to her feet. Beth gasped but was relieved she wouldn't have to kill this one. Time had done that for her.

To Beth's surprise the car keys were in the ignition. She attempted to start the engine but without luck, she was heart broken. Must be out of gas she thought. There were a few more cars up ahead but she had no idea what those vehicles contained. She had a vague idea of how to siphon gas from a gas tank but again; she didn't know how or why she would know that. She wouldn't have to explore those cars if she could just get enough gas out of them to start the one she was struggling to start. Beth found the lever for the trunk and popped it. She found an empty gas can and set up the road to the other cars.

She approached the cars with caution and flipped the gas tank cover. Damn, she thought. She needed a tube to stick into the tank to siphon the gas. Now what was she to do?

Beth sighed and knew what she had to do, time to explore the cars, walkers or no walkers.

**…**

Beth cleared the cars with precision and grace, with her right side compensating for her left this was no effortless task. There was no walkers, only two bodies in each car. Beth thought they looked like couples trying to find a better life outside of the demolished city. Her heart sank, thinking about what these people had been through and what led them to their demise made her queasy. But there was no time to feel bad or mourn for these strangers. It was mid-morning and she needed to get on the road as soon as possible. Searching through each of the cars Beth found a few supplies and could have made her way back to the cabin for a few more days but she had already decided on todays plan of action. She struck gold in one of the trunks, a full can of gas. Not only that there was a bag of the couples' belongings. Beth felt bad for taking things that didn't belong to her but there was no choice at this point. She found a few t-shirts, a pair of pants that looked like they'd fit and a scarf that would double as a sling for her useless arm. She came across a few pairs of underwear that weren't really her style, she was more of a boyshort kinda gal but these lacy numbers would suit her just fine. Having a change of underwear really is something you take for granted. So wearing someone else's knickers? Who cares when the dead rise up to eat the living.

Beth hobbled back to the first car and sat in the passenger seat with her haul. It was time to get on the road but Beth thought about all the luck she had finding these items and enough gas for a few hours on the road. She didn't want to push her windfall for the day. If she left now on foot she could make it back to the cabin with still enough light to make herself dinner and rest for the night. This excursion had taken a lot out of her and she was shockingly tired. Of course she was, she was walking or rather, hobbling, around with two extra holes in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth's skull was starting to heal but she knew it wasn't healing properly. She hadn't found any more antibiotics in the three cars she searched and she was down to her last few in the cabin. The bottle of painkillers was all she'd have to rely on in a few days and part of her was relieved. If infection were to set in maybe she'd feel it this time.

When she made it back to the cabin she was exhausted and threw her half lifeless body down on the couch. Her trusty old backpack was full to the brim with her finds. She popped the top of a fancy water drink and gulped it down in record speed. Rationing wasn't on her mind right now; she had forgotten to drink anything on her travels. Her left shoulder and arm hung to her side and made her feel lopsided, she wondered if she'd always feel this was or if she would be lucky enough to regain function one day. It was a nice dream but there were no physiotherapists in the new world. Just survivors and them, the dead, who were hungry for your flesh and they didn't care if you could feel all your extremities or not. Still, Beth wished for someone, someone to help her heal and someone to hold when she was scared. That dream seemed as big as the last. She was terribly alone and though she wasn't as frightened anymore she craved the touch of a loved one.

**…**

"Maggie!" she uttered in her sleep. Loud enough to wake her from her slumber Beth sat up on the couch and tried to remember her dream. Who was Maggie? She searched her mind for an answer but all she could find was a feeling, a feeling that whoever Maggie was, she was part of her. Maybe she was delirious after another night on the couch without proper treatment for her wounds. Maybe a fever had set in. No, Beth thought, she knew this was a real feeling and wasn't about to dismiss it so fast. There was someone else in her dream too. A man, a slender man with her "Maggie"; they were both terribly dirty but tough looking. The man was of Asian descent and she searched her brain once again for a name or a feeling of who he was. Nothing came to mind so Beth got to her feet and headed to the kitchenette for sustenance. Maybe a good breakfast would help her piece all of this together.

An expired protein bar was enough to fill Beth's shrunken stomach. An old jar of instant coffee from the hunters stash washed it down as she sat and focused on what she dreamt about. Frustrated she sat back and quizzed herself. "Do I have any siblings, are my parents alive, where is 'home'?" She knew she had a family because she knew she used to visit Atlanta with them. But she couldn't visualize the people in that memory. Maybe there was a grey haired man, maybe her father, maybe there was a teenaged boy, maybe her brother… wait, there was an older girl, and it had to be her sister. It was Maggie; Maggie is Beth's older sister. She pieced that information together and tears welled up in her eyes. She has a sister, or at least she had a sister at one point.

The rest of the day was filled with her regular chores; she had changed into her new wardrobe from the supply run the day before and washed her old dirty clothes. The scarf was now tied around Beth's neck and was holding her paralyzed arm snuggling to her body. Beth made a clothes line out by the creek, she didn't want to draw any extra attention to herself in this small shack but she knew they'd dry faster out there in the hot Georgia sun. Popping the last of the antibiotics Beth washed it down with cold coffee from her breakfast. She was wishing she'd found a toothbrush on her journey. No one was around but the smell of coffee breath reminded her of her creepy high school math teacher. Maybe she'd be able to take that car for a spin in the next few days and find some actual food and a few toiletries.

The hair surrounding her wound was a bit knotted and Beth went about detangling it carefully. She thought it was healing a bit better now. Thank goodness for the mystery antibiotics. The wound on her neck was scabbed over and she was thankful for it even if it itched like hell. She wasn't out of the woods just yet; proper medical attention was required for a full recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day, enough putting it off. Beth strapped her body with the switchblade, the ratty backpack filled with another expired protein bar and a bottle of boiled creek water. Her dainty feet were in the well-worn boots she woke up in, not more than a week ago. She was ready.

She made good time getting back to the rural road and the car she thought was best suited for the ride. Filling the tank with all the gas she found Beth tried the ignition. Bam. It was running like a champ. She was on her way but not sure where she was going Beth made a point to make mental notes along the way. If she wanted to get back to the cabin before nightfall she'd want to be smart about this journey into the unknown.

Coming into a small township along the dusty road Beth saw a general store, a bar and a consignment shop. If the stores hadn't been picked clean and wasn't crawling with the undead she'd found a little piece of heaven. Beth couldn't remember if ever had a drink and she wasn't about to start. But the booze could be helpful for wounds. That was last on the list though. That general store was her first target. Driving around back she parked the car, locked it and made her way around the building.

A few groans and shuffles made Beth very aware of the danger that lurked down the road. If she could bypass these walkers she'd have a clear shot to the door of the shop. A shuffle up the three steps up to the general store and she was at the door. Beth turned the knob and in she went. Stealthy she turned inside and closed the door behind her. Time to make a sweep of the room and get out of there unscathed. A lone walker closed in on her and let out a long groan and went for her lifeless arm. Turning swiftly Beth brought up her knife and grazed the walkers' right ear. Damnit, she was better than this. It snarled back at her with a mouth full of black teeth and decaying flesh hanging off his skeleton. This guy had been out here for a while and it showed. Without hesitation Beth raised up the knife one more time and brought it down with all her might. Right through the skull with a loud crunch, Beth let out a sigh and a sly smile.

Gathering what she could find Beth set out down the aisles. No more walkers, again, she was lucky even in a world as cruel as this and despite her brush with death she was actually very lucky to be alive and well enough to provide for herself. This fact was not lost on Beth.

Making a trip back to the car to fill it with what she had found Beth saw movement down the road. It moved differently than a walker and sped off into the wooded area that surrounded most of the township. She didn't have the time or the energy to explore so she went back into the general store for one more sweep of provisions.

While inside she made her way to the back and found a small pharmacy, carefully scanning the shelves for anything that might help her condition she came across a body. Dressed in a white lab coat and decaying rapidly the deceased body was nothing to be scared of. Skin barely clung to the bones. He must have been here in the beginning. Maybe giving out drugs to those thought to be sick with whatever plague that had hit the world so hard. Beth paused for a moment for the person this body once belonged to. She hadn't lost her sense of empathy after all, she was a kind girl and at times maybe too kind for her own good. While standing over the body she missed the movement behind the shelves of pills.

Gathering what pills looked like antibiotics and a few painkillers Beth was ready to get out of this place and head back home. The other stores could wait until another day. Just as she was walking out the door she heard a noise from the back of the store. She was just back there and heard nothing, what could it be? Reluctantly she stood in the doorframe looking back into the store. "Show yourself", she spoke in an authorative voice, yet not knowing where it came from she was proud of her confidence.

The figure stood still, Beth could make out a silhouette of the stranger. This wasn't a walker this was a human being.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Author's Note: This is my favourite chapter I've written so far, I hope you enjoy it too. Reviews are always welcome]**

Maybe Beth should have been scared; maybe she should have just left. When faced with the stranger in the store she felt confident. She'd been through enough and whoever was watching her was about to come face to face with a woman with nothing left to lose.

Maybe it was the figure she saw earlier. Maybe they saw her too. Beth shook her head at the thought. There was no way they could have made it down the road and into the general store without her noticing. This was someone else. But this wasn't the time to be thinking, it was time for action. The figure was still standing down the aisle from her. They hadn't moved nor had they uttered a word. This was testing Beth's patients, she had somewhere to be and this wrench her plan could make for a rough time getting back to the cabin.

The figure stepped forward and spoke. A sliver of light hit the face of her mystery tracker revealing the menacing eyes of a man who then spoke chilling words she never wished to hear ever again; "she's mine".

Beth was no ones property and wasn't about to be taken by some low-life who was watching her every move. They way the man spoke insinuated there were others close by. Beth swallowed a lump in her throat. Fight or flight, these were her two choices. Her heart sank; she never locked the car on her way back for the second trip. Thinking it over she knew the chances of getting away were slim and maybe whomever this man was speaking to had already ransacked her car. It could be a large group full of evil men just searching out vulnerable people for their own sick games. Beth didn't want to find out first hand so she knew what she had to do. She turned on her heel knowing the man would come after her. She needed more room to get this job done and wasn't about to be confined in the store.

With her hand on the knife tucked in her belt she was drawing the man to her. His eyes were hungry and menacing, he was making it real easy for Beth's adrenaline to kick in. He came at her without hesitation, grasping at her like a prize. Quick with her knife Beth raised it to the man's face, threatening him to back off. She knew it wasn't going to happen but she had to make him think he stood a chance.

"What's wrong baby, been a long time?" the vile man spoke at her. Filled with rage and disgust Beth brought the knife to the bottom of his neck and didn't hesitate. The knife was in his chin and Beth drew it back just as quickly as it went in. "Fuck you" Beth spat back at the revolting man lying at her feet.

Shaking off what had just happened Beth made her way back to the car, hoping she wouldn't cross anymore pieces of shit like the one she just encountered. The car looked safe enough and after a swift sweep she got in the drivers seat and breathed a sigh of relief. That moment was short lived.

The cool blade of the knife rested firmly on Beth's delicate neck. She struggled to breathe and started to panic. It had to be the guys the man in the store was talking to. "What do you want?" Beth chocked out, knowing exactly what they wanted: her. The asshole with the knife to Beth's neck spoke in a low slightly deranged voice.

"You."

"No!" Beth struggled to get out the word.

"Tough shit, pretty thing. See, me and my boys have been looking to have a little fun. And even though you seem to be a little damaged I trust all the _important _things are still fully functional."

Beth gulped with the knife still tightly pressed into her. This couldn't be happening, how could she get out of this now? Her mind raced and doing her best not to panic Beth tried the only other option… agree.

"Hmm…" Beth murmured.

"Hmm? Hmm?! This isn't your decision bitch." Growled the man. He slowly released the knife from Beth's neck so she could speak.

"Oh I know it isn't" Beth spoke meekly. "You can be assured I'm in great condition in all the parts that matter." Did she really just say that? Flirting with this bastard made her stomach turn.

"Good to know, sugar tits."

Beth needed to ensure they didn't take her to another location. If she had learned anything from the crime shows on TV (that for some reason she remembered, out of everything) she couldn't be taken to a second location. She turned to look her captor in the eye.

"So, here then? The back seat looks like it has plenty of room for the two of us"

"Yea baby? Well, we were all hoping to have a turn, if you're up to it"

Shit, this wasn't going to plan. There must have been four others outside of the car standing guard. How was she going to get out of this shit storm now? A quick jab to his skull was the plan, not to be raped by five men and live to talk about it. Beth was in no condition to fight off five men. Once they figured out she had killed one of their own she'd be done.

"We have a camp up the road and we'd be more than happy to have a visitor" the man spoke with a nicotine-stained smile on his face.

Thinking quickly Beth thought maybe if she was able to kill the man without drawing too much attention from the men outside she could lock the doors of the car and speed off to safety. It was an okay plan but there were flaws. These men had guns. A couple of shots to the car and it would be running of flats and worst of all, she could be killed. Maybe it was worth the risk.

"Oh I'd hate to impose" Beth flirted back at him.

"No, you're coming with us" the man pressed the knife to her cheek and drew a thin line along her jaw.

This was it, do or die. Beth fumbled for her knife and grabbed it; reaching up behind her Beth went to stab the bastard when one of the men outside hollered for him.

"Curt, dude, you about done in there? I think a walker got Kenny in front of the store"

Curt turned his head to respond and Beth lunged over the drivers seat and into his chest with the knife. She had done it but now she was teetering over the headrest and his buddy had seen most of what just happened. Beth used her right foot to find the car door locks, *click*. Curt was still breathing but loosing blood rapidly all over the backseat. He was still attempting to grab Beth in anyway he could. Thinking quickly Beth rammed her knife into his temple and slid back into the drivers seat. A hail of gunfire was heard and Beth saw a heard of walkers coming her way. She wondered if anyone ever thanked God for a heard of undead corpses. Slamming on the gas Beth was speeding out of the township with a dead body, a second knife and enough supplies for two weeks. Not a bad haul.


End file.
